


Midnight shenanigans

by Alenacantfly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy snores, Fluff, M/M, very loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had fallen asleep easily enough, leaving Harry to lie awake, listening to his terrible snoring. It was so bad that the older agent wasn’t able to catch even the littlest of sleep.</p><p>And he had been snoring for hours now. Hours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight shenanigans

Eggsy had fallen asleep easily enough, leaving Harry to lie awake, listening to his terrible snoring. It was so bad that the older agent wasn’t able to catch even the littlest of sleep.

And he had been snoring for hours now. Hours!

No spy was usually this guardless.

Harry was going to teach him a lesson, that much was certain. He picked up his pillow and slowly tip toed to Eggsy’s side of the bed.

And then in one fluid motion he hit Eggsy with the pillow. Hard.

The reaction was immediate. The young spy jumped into the air and fell of the bed, screaming “FUCK!”

“Fuck, Harry, get fucking down, I have been fucking shot!”

Harry chuckled, though the protectiveness of his boyfriend was warming his heart.

After a few seconds of silence, Eggsy rolled onto his back, still on the floor, and squinted up at Harry, who was still holding the pillow in his hands.  
He narrowed his eyes at him. “You bastard.”

“Language”, Harry chided.

Eggsy grumbled, but got up from the floor anyways, ignoring the hand Harry was holding out.  
“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Because you love me.”

The young agent threw himself back onto the bed, landing with a bounce. “Not when you wake me up in the middle of the night.”

“I can make it up to you.”

Eggsy turned around, squinting at Harry. “What do you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> [ inspired by this little video ](http://sweetpeaalena.tumblr.com/post/125112709097/bluvixen-fandom-jumper01/)  
> 


End file.
